electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Hound in the Shadows 1
Event Start: 4/20/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 4/27/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction Quest through the story, defeating bosses and genocide raids for EP! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Nue (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Hounds in the Shadows summons and Spring Reward Shop 2015: Bugs Just like last Quest Raid, the graphics do not display correctly during boss battles. Update April 21: They actually fixed the bug so the bosses and characters display correctly now during battles. Story * Opening Narrator: The tragedy that was to be, hid silently in the shadows. Right until L's leg was destroyed. Few minutes ago, old town in the Empire. L: "Hmm... I must say, I am hungry." Neo: "You're talking about food again?" Olha: "My, my L. You are such a hungry little tiger." L: "An army marches on its stomach! Right?" player_name: (She got it right?!) L: "I wonder if there is anything yummy around here." Neo: "Hey! Don't go wondering off..." Narrator: BAM! L: "Huh...?" Narrator: L collapses to the ground with an explosion. player_name: (Wha...!! What just happened?! We were just talking about food and then...Why is L's leg missing???) Neo: "There are no signs of enemy attack...What on earth is going on?" Olha: "There will be second rounds. Everybody, hide!" player_name: (Bute if I did, what about L? What will happen to L?) Narrator: SLAP! Olha: "Keep you cool! If you lose it now everyone will panic!!" player_name: (?!) Olha: "I know it hurt. I apologize. But don't worry. I will protect you not matter what.' Neo: "I will retrieve L. You stay here!" Narrator: SPARK! Shining bullet flies in deadly trajectory towards L's head. Neo: "Not in your dreams!" Narrator: SLAM!! Neo: "What?" Narrator: A metal shield appears above L's head, reflecting the bullet. Ahri: "Good...Our master is still alive." player_name: In front of us stood the Humanoid Tank android, Ahri and her allies. Neo: "You... You are..." Mishmash: "No time for formalities! The enemy is right there!" Olha: "You know who they are?" Remoire: "Most likely the Bloody Hound. An independent armored division. Unlike Genocide and the others, they are not working individually, but in a well-coordinated team..." player_name: (...) Mishmash: "With no cover, it is too dangerous to stand here. We will cover our tail. You guys hurry and take shelter!" Neo: "Got it! Olha, you take care of player_name!" Olha: "Sure thing!" Ahri: "Remoire, the smoke grenade! Mish, you barrage with me." Remoire: "Got it, sis!" Ahri: "He is set! And fire!" Narrator: BLAAAMMMM!!! Grey smoke covered the city as the sky poured with bullets. IT: "Grimoire Armed Division..." ???: "What a worthy opponent." Panzer: "They shall experience the threat of the Bloody Hound Dog." * Episode 1 L: "I'm sorry. I was totally off guard." Neo: "L, there is no need for you to be sorry. If I were the target I would have done the same too." Olha: "player_name, how are things looking?" player_name: (Luckily it was L's Under model leg that was destroyed. I can fix it with what I have with me now.) Olha: "Are you sure this is the correct meeting point?" Neo: "Yes. I believe so." Olha: "I hope they are safe..." Mishmash: "Why would we not be safe?" player_name: (?!) Ahri: "It has been a long time, my master." Olha: "That's what you let her call you? Maybe I should call you master too!" player_name: (I have a bad feeling about this...) Neo: "So, it seems you know who sniped L." Mishmash: "Yeah. Have you head of the Bloody Hound Dogs?" Neo: "No. Not at all." Ahri: "Well, of course not. Because almost no one has ever seen them. We wouldn't too. But unfortunately their boss is someone we battled with in the past." Olha: "So who are these doggies?" Remoire: "They are genocides working separately from Queen assassinating or wiping out existence of important figures. A vicious group that corners their targets effectively." Mishmash: "We witnessed them wipe out someone said to have betrayed Queen, and it was a ghastly scene. Ahri: "Since they are associated with genocide, we knew for sure they will come after you eventually. I am so sorry for not making it here earlier." Narrator: BAAAMMMM!! An explosion cuts through the silence. Remoire: "What? They already know where we are?" Ahri: "Damn it... They let us lead them to you..." Mishmash: "How dare they! I guess we are their next target!!" Narrator: Rat atatatatatat. Endless rounds of machine guns echo. Neo: "Hurry. We better get out of here before we are trapped." Ahri: "Let's disperse or one shot and we are all wiped out." player_name: (Our team scatters off in different directions unaware that that was their ploy...) * Episode 2 Walker: "Scattering is the only correct thing to do. But tough cookies! I did it to separate the strong ones from the weak!" Renmoire: "Huh?!" Narrator: BAAAMMMM!! Shots are fired from angles unexpected to Remoire. Panzer: "I just stated the fact Remoire." Remoire: "You! You are...Panzer!" Panzer: "Your leader is very talented. But tends to trust the power of the team too much." Walker: "No matter how strong, when out numbered you're helpless." Remoire: "I will not go down without a fight!" Walker: "Look. I know you are obsessed about me. But shots like that will never hurt me at all." Narrator: Before she realized, Remoire could not move any longer. player_name: (No...Remoire...How dare they...) Neo: "So, those are the Hound Dogs." Mishmash: "No time to be impressed. We need to recover Remoire!" Narrator: Finishing her sentence, Mishmash runs for Remoire. Mishmash: "I'm gonna make you all regret this!" Ahri: "No! The Hound Dog is a three-man cell! There is..." Narrator: BLAAAMMMM! Despite Ahri's attempt to stop her, Mishmash is shot through. Walker: "How shallow. Sheer number cannot out do a good team." Panzer: "Showing their friend in a wreck really paid off." Mishmash: "This is not enough to stop me!!" Narrator: Rat atatatatatat! Another sinks to the ground in a round of machine gun fire. Mishmash: "..." player_name: (No...!) Olha: "Stop! Go now and you will end up the same!!" player_name: (Olha stops me with shaking hands.) Panzer: "Walker, we will retreat while firing." Walker: "Roger that!" Narrator: The Hound Dogs melted into the shadows again. Neo: "A perfect strategy analyzing our psychology and mind." Ahri: "..." player_name: (After checking for safety we step closer to our friends that were moving just minutes ago.)